Canadaball
Second largest countryball, Canadaball speaks English and French, it is a very friendly ball with everyone and likes poutine, maple syrup and mooses. CanadaBall is sometimes seen wearing a hockey helmet, a fur hat or a RCMP hat. He also likes to make fun of his ignorant brother USAball. He's generally a nice person, but if you f**k with him, he will gut you like a seal. EH?! Ironic that he is part French. He currently has a problem (or perhaps blessing) with a crapton of Chinese immigrants. He used to remove Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. Family He is one of the descendants of the SPQRball. The parents of Canadaball are the UKball and Franceball. The siblings of Canadaball are USAball, Australiaball and New Zealandball. Canadaball is usually considered to be either the half-brother or adoptive brother of USAball because of his French ancestry. Canadaball have 10 provinces and 3 territories which are Newfoundland, Prince Eduard Island, Nova-Scotia, New-Brunswick, Québec, Ontario, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, British Columbia, Nunavut, North Western territories and Yukon. Sometimes Canadaball get angry at his son Quebecball who wants to separate or not. He is very confused in all this. History Long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was lso known as British North Americaball or BNAball. Fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony in 1812, they burned down the White House in Washington DC. Officially founded in 1867, he fought the Reichtangle during the great war and was feared by its enemies and did fight very well on the battlefield which made a huge difference so the entente can win the war. That win also lead Canadaball to its complete independence from UKball He also fought during WWII and invaded Italyball and liberated Netherlandsball also helping liberation of Franceball and the invasion of Naziball. During the Korean War, he helped kick Chinaball's ass through the Battle of Kapyong. So later Canada was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of mainland Chinese decided to conglomerate in all of Toronto. Then, Canada was like "Fuck this shit". Then...well, actually, they're pretty much fucked (Thanks Trudeau!). Relationships Friends Basically anyone in the UN and NATO, but has a few main allies: *USAball *UKball *Australiaball *New Zealandball *Franceball **Saint Pierre and Miquelon - They are of Canadian clay! Nice place for a vacation. *Quebecball (Even if they don't like Canadaball all the time) *Swedenball *Chinaball and Hong Kongball - Back then, in the 1800s, Canada used to treat the Chinese very harshly and were charged with a head tax for trying to immigrate to Canada. The Chinese helped build the Canadian Pacific Railway but were paid with lower wages. Now Canada feels sorry for that. Enemies *'Snow' *Denmarkball - Cuz Hans Island. Give it back, Danskjävel! **Greenlandball - Anschluss!! Another perfect vacation spot. Provinces and Territories *Albertaball - Where we get our oil monies. Also where the Heartland TV show takes place. *British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. *Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! *New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maine. *Newfoundlandball - Last to join confederation, eh? *Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. *Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. *Ontarioball - Only province to be American without being American. **Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. *PEIball - Charlottetown Conference and Anne of Green Gables. *Quebecball - La poutine. VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? *Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. *Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okey". *Yukonball - Only has one city. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Eh?" *"I'm sorry" *"I apologize" Gallery Comics Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Canadaball Category:NATO Category:Dim Sum Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Commonwealth